Teaching a Genius
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: The DWMA Ball is here! Maka noticed that compared to Soul, she was pretty bad at dancing so, she asks him to teach her how to dance. Apparently, Soul had other things to teach her asides from dancing. Fluff. Oneshot. T 'cause I'm paranoid, I think.


This one is for my college buddies in MC1213. Yes, they don't know I write and if someone happens to pass by fanfictiondotnet and happen to spot this, let me tell you that I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FRIGGIN' MUCH. /shotdead. I don't know if all of 'em like Soul Eater but meh… I'm like… I don't even know if everyone likes anime so, yeah… Oh and if you're wondering who I am. Go figure. Muahahaha.

And this is for my readers too… I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FRIGGIN 'MUCH AS WELL. You make those nights of not being able to sleep because I'm bothered by plot bunnies all worth it.

BTW, I got this idea when I was dancing with my partner on PE class. So, hello to my partner named... 'Yang'. :D

Oh and if you're wondering… The next chapter of When Wrong Things Turn Right and Mess Ups and Turnabouts might not be published until the second week of December… Apparently, my USB got corrupted and so, goodbye my babies… Yes, the next chapters were there and… *sigh* this is so depressing. Not to worry, I am workin' on it.

And so, let's get on with the story.

I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters there. I just own the this story.

_Summary: The DWMA Ball is here! Maka noticed that compared to Soul, she was pretty bad at dancing, she asks him to teach her how to dance. Apparently, Soul had other things to teach her asides from dancing._

.

.

.

**Teaching a Genius**

"The DWMA Ball will be held on November 30, 7:00 pm at the DWMA grounds. All weapons and meisters are welcomed." The ash blonde meister read out loud as she and her partner stood in front of a poster posted on the wall by the Death Weapon Meister Academy hall. "That sounds fun, don't you think, Soul?" she asked her partner with a smile on her face. "We'll be having a ball!"

Her partner, the white-haired scythe boy sighed at his overenthusiastic meister. "Whatever. You know I'm not the one for parties, Maka." He grumbled, placing both his hands behind his neck and using them to support his head as he yawned. "Go have fun on your own." He said after yawning and went walking towards their classroom.

Annoyed, Maka followed him but decided not to give up on the topic. "It's a ball, Soul! Not just any party!" she exclaimed. "There'll be lots of dancing. I know you're good at dancing." She nudged his side, smiling at him.

Still, Soul was nonchalant. He just ignored Maka, persistent as ever, and kept on walking.

"Fine, if you're not coming, I'll just go and ask somebody else to come with me." Maka pouted, stopping to her tracks as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and heaved out a large sigh. She didn't like the idea of going out with somebody else but since Soul didn't want to go and she wanted to, she figured that would be the best idea. She has a lot of friends she could go with. There's Ox and there's Kilik and there's Harvar and there's Hiro. Hiro seemed to be the best option. He didn't have any meister anyway.

But, that was a very, very, very bad idea for Soul. If Maka didn't like the idea of going with somebody else other than her weapon partner, Soul loathed the idea. There was no way in heaven, Earth or in hell that he would allow her to go with somebody else. She was as oblivious as a child in figuring out that some guys does want to be her partner. Why? Because she'd always ask Soul to fetch something from her locker and whenever he does, there's always a partnership request letter in there. That's why, to make sure that she doesn't see them, he grabs them and throw them in the garbage before she sees. Usually, she only checks her locker at the end of the day so; Soul makes sure that he'd clear everything up by then.

In short, despite her being a genius, she could be pretty dense.

He walked back next to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her to class. "No. You're not going with anybody else. If you're going, I'd rather be with you than know that you're with some other guy." he uttered as he continued pulling her.

Maka just had to smile. Soul's very possessive of her for some reason. And, not only that but, he agreed to go with her.

"Thanks Soul." She giggled. "I knew you won't let me down."

He just shrugged but he was fine with that. After all, his meister was happy and, making her happy was a cool thing to do.

.

.

.

"No Maka. I won't." Soul groaned for what seemed like the tenth time since they started their ride home. The really annoying thing about that is that they were already home and he was still groaning because of Maka's persistence. She was never the type of girl who would insist on doing something so trivial so bad. He just had to groan again as Maka whimpered, followed by a large sigh and that pout. The pout that makes him agree to her every word. This time though, it won't work. "Quit the pout act, Albarn. For the last time, I am not teaching you how to dance." He grunted.

"Remember that time when I managed to enter your head and we danced?" Maka asked, trying her best to choose the right words to say. She knew Soul had some kind of formula. She had to say something that would really convince him to teach her.

Soul sighed, opening the door for her. "Yeah. You stepped on my foot with a fucking high heel. How could I forget?" he said, his voice obviously bored.

Maka knew how bad she was in dancing and how good Soul was. Stupid enough, Soul didn't like social dances as much as she does. Social dancing seemed so pretty to watch. The formality, the steps, it fascinated her. Too bad she wasn't just bad at it but, she sucked at it. She'd be alright if Soul was leading her but evidently, he wouldn't be dancing with her since he despise the idea of dancing in public.

Giving up, she turned around and went towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Soul asked, blocking her way.

"Well, you wouldn't teach me and I know that you wouldn't be dancing so I'm going to Kid. Liz told me he's a good dancer as well." Maka explained, trying to push Soul out of the way.

Despite her tries, Soul would have none of it. He didn't get out of her way. "Then, I'm going to dance with you. I'll lead." He said in an annoyed tone. He wasn't just annoyed at Maka being so persistent. He was annoyed that she would actually go to someone else just to learn how to dance. Also, he was annoyed that he, yes he admitted it, was too possessive of her.

"Why can't you just teach me how to dance so you wouldn't have to be forced to do that?" Maka placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And what's with this 'you can't go with any other guy' act of yours?" she added.

Now that the question was out, Soul had to shrug the question aside. Why was he acting like he's some wolf and Maka's his territory? That's because he liked Maka. Not just like but, really like her. It's even possible that he loves her. The sad thing is that Maka seemed too oblivious about stuff like those. And if he confesses, he fears that it might ruin their relationship especially since Maka doesn't seem to like him the way he likes her. Sighing, he grabbed both her hands and pulled her to the middle of the living room. "If it's just a slow dance, I think I don't have to teach you. Just follow my lead, Maka. You'll learn eventually. Just make sure you give me a proper thank you after that."

And he started leading her. Swaying to a silent tune of his hum, Soul held on her hand and the other went to hold her by the hips. Maka's free hand went to rest on his shoulder. Soon, Soul's hums faded but the swaying ensued. Maka wasn't looking at him but he was. She was so close yet, so far. "Maka, it's rude not to look at your partner." He told her.

Slowly, Maka turned her head to look at his eyes. Her emerald orbs looking at his ruby ones. They were still dancing to the silence. Soul let go of her hand and pulled her closer, wrapping both his arms by her waist. He felt Maka stiffen. "Just go with it." He whispered. In response, Maka wrapped both arms around his neck.

"Should I be dancing like this with others?" Maka asked, looking into his eyes intensely.

Soul shook his head then leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. "No Maka. Just me." He replied. Maka smiled at him and he did as well. They slowly rotated and Maka feared she might step on him so, she looked down. "Don't break eye contact. I'm leading, remember?" Soul smirked at her.

Maka returned her gaze to him. "I was just worried I might step on you again." She said, careful with each step she makes.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" her weapon said. A few more minutes of dancing and Maka finally got the hang of it. Soul didn't lead her much anymore. They were dancing together and it was really wonderful.

Soul had to stop though. He won't be able to control himself with the proximity of the two of them if they keep up. He might end up kissing her and that might surprise her so, he let go of her. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled. "Well, that ends it. You're a fast learner." He noted even if that's not quite surprising. She's Maka Albarn after all. The genius but oblivious girl he had fallen for.

His meister looked down and he noticed her playing with the hem of her blouse. Before he could even ask if she was alright, she looked up, reached for his face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. That caught him off guard. "Uhm, yeah so, thank you." She said after that and she went to her room.

The weapon couldn't think at that moment. His heart skipped beats and he stood there in wonder.

Indeed, there were some things about the DWMA Ball that he had to give thanks about.

.

.

.

"Thank you for all coming. I wish you enjoy your night." Shinigami-sama said through the mirror before disappearing, returning the mirror to its reflective state.

In the end, Soul did go as Maka's partner.

"Yo." Soul greeted as he approached the gang. Maka had an arm slung to his own as she waved at them.

"Wow, you two would really make a good couple." Liz commented, making the two blush.

Soul wasn't wearing his usual formal attire. Today, he decided to wear a red long sleeves and a black vest. His pants were black as well. Maka decided to wear something similar to Soul's color, wearing a black dress with red frills. She also had black lace gloves to match the attire. All in all, they looked like a real couple with all the matching and stuff.

Tsubaki smiled at the two of them as they nervously pushed the topic of making a good couple aside. Now, Tsubaki being Maka's closest friend besides Soul; knew that the oblivious meister unconsciously loves her weapon. It was pretty obvious with the way Maka told stories about Soul like, the time he received a bunch of partnership request letters and she seriously wanted to tear them all and that time when Soul was almost killed by Crona, she cried for him so hard but pretended to be alright when others were around. Also, Tsubaki knew that Soul felt the same for Maka but, unlike his meister, he already admitted to himself that he liked Maka. Tsubaki would often see Soul lurking by Maka's locker and scare any guy who tries to drop a partnership request in her locker. He'd also throw the letters that were already in it in the trash can and made sure Maka didn't see them.

The dark-haired girl giggled, making her ninja partner look at her. "Oi, Tsubaki. What're you laughing about?" Black*Star asked, giving Tsubaki a curious look.

The weapon shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. I just thought that this night would be a good night for Maka-chan and Soul-kun." She mumbled.

They all sat by the round table, reserving seats for themselves. There were a lot of weapons and meister there already. They saw Ox with Kim though Kim looked really irritated. Then Miss Marie and Professor Stein were there as well. They all knew that eventually, the two would end up as a couple.

"And so, Maka Albarn is sitting when she pestered me for who knows how many days just to teach her how to dance." Soul smirked looking at Maka who was looking around.

She smiled at her partner. "Well, it's probably the only thing you can actually teach me about. After all, I'm a genius, right?" she joked, giggling.

A slow music started playing. Soul's smirk grew larger. 'Hmm… The only thing I can teach you huh? We'll see…' he thought before standing up and taking her hand. "You owe me a dance, Maka. After all, we went here for that." He smiled at her.

There were already a lot of couples in the dance floor and Soul knew that this would be perfect. Maka just nodded, following him to the middle of the hall. Like in their practice, they started just swaying together, Soul's hand holding hers and another on her waist and Maka's other hand on Soul's shoulder. "I'm afraid you got too much attention tonight." Soul said.

His meister raised an eyebrow at him. "Me? Getting attention? That's only because I'm beside you and you look absolutely cool in that outfit." Maka replied to him.

The white haired scythe shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not just my coolness, Maka." He mumbled, enough for her to hear. "You look really beautiful tonight." He whispered near her ear, making her blush. His hands snaked to pull her closer to him, letting go of that one gloved hand he was holding and clasping it with his other hand behind Maka's waist, just above her nicely curved posterior.

"Who are you and what did you do to Soul?" she asked in a joking tone, clasping both her hands behind Soul's neck. Soul just remained quiet, smiling at her. He was marvelling her looks. He was already captured by her beauty earlier but up close, he had fallen more in love with her, if possible. "You're silent. That's a bit odd." She noted.

He blinked then just chuckled. "You see? You're missing that side of me you call loud and annoying." Soul continued leading her as they danced. "I just, I don't know, feel nervous." Soul muttered.

It was Maka's turn to blink. She did so in confusion as she stared into Soul's pool of red eyes. "Nervous? About what?"

"I can't tell you, yet." He replied.

Maka pouted hearing his response. "Secret over friendship, huh?" she asked again, this time wrapping her arms around Soul's neck and leaning her ear against his heart. Now, she did not only feel his wave length but she also felt his heartbeat.

Friendship… That made Soul reconsider his plan. What if she only wanted 'friendship'? Well, there's no way of knowing unless he moved forward. Just have to trust the feeling in his gut. "That's not it. I just want to make sure everything will be alright." Maka raised her head to look at him, her eyes expressing the worry and confusion at the same time. "I want to know if it's going to be alright between you and me. Between the both of us." Soul clarified.

Even though he clarified his earlier statement, Maka became more confused. "Soul, I don't understand. What are you talking about?" she asked, fear suddenly striking her heart. "Are you breaking our partnership?" she asked, her voice cracking up a little.

"N-No!" he exclaimed, catching a few other's attention who were nearby the two of them. He sighed trying to lessen the awkwardness. "I'm just afraid what I'll do might actually be the end of our partnership." He was nearly there… he just had to confess!

Despite the fear, Maka still clung to Soul, her head resting against his chest again before looking up at him. After all, it was rude not to look at her partner when dancing, even if he was quite scaring her with his words. "No matter how stupid it is Soul, I'll be here for you. Like what you did to me back then."

Yes, he never did leave her. No matter how annoying and bossy and unpredictable she was, he stayed by her. Hearing that from Maka, he had a slight boost of courage. "Dancing isn't the only thing I can teach you Maka." He said.

It sounded quite random from Maka's point of view since she was expecting a rather hard to stomach kind of words from Soul but no, it was a rather weird fact from her partner which made her question the basis of things that might break a partnership in Soul's mind.

"I can teach you this." Soul leaned in to press his lips gently against hers. This took Maka by surprise. Soul, her partner, was kissing her. He made her think that she was nothing more than just a partner, a friend whom he'll never like because of his never ending insults but now, he was there, kissing her. They stopped dancing and Maka was thankful that the other people dancing were too busy with their own lives to even bother look at them. Still, as much as she denied her feelings, there was no doubt that she did want this to happen. She just never did want to accept it since she feared for her heart being broken or worse, ruining their friendship that they kept for years and years now. She was too tired to keep her feelings anymore. Still, him kissing her… that wasn't really a clear reason to believe that he could like her.

It was a frightening thing; falling for a person you care the most, your partner, your weapon, your best friend.

When Soul pulled away, Maka just looked at him. "Y-You're going to teach me how to kiss?" she asked. Stupid enough but she had to ask that.

"Yes. And a lot of other things." He breathed out. "That includes falling in love with me." He leaned his forehead against hers, holding her by her cheeks with both his hands. "I'm in love with you, Maka. I really am." And there, it was out.

"Falling in love with you isn't something you could teach, Soul." She corrected him, her tone coming out sharp. Soul's eyes looked away as if she already said no. Slowly, his hands began to drop but, Maka kept them on her cheeks by holding them and leaning against one of them. Soul looked back at her. "And even if it was, you don't have to teach it to me." Maka's hand fell to his waist and she wrapped her arms around him. "I already am in love with you, stupid." She muttered against him.

The heaviness in Soul's heart was gone now and all he felt was happiness. He kissed her forehead, smiling and swaying her again. "This will take us to a new level, Maka. I hope you're ready for that. I know I am since I'm cool." He smirked.

Maka giggled. "I want to move forward Soul. Even if I'm not ready, I'm sure you'll teach me how to be." She said.

"Yeah. I definitely will." He placed Maka's arms around his neck again and he placed his around her waist. "I love you, tiny tits." He smiled.

Smiling back, Maka's heart filled with joy that she felt like bursting. "I love you too, jerk with a girlish headband." she tilted her head, looking at his eyes. "You know, I'd like you to teach me how to kiss again." She mumbled.

With that, Soul chuckled. "With pleasure." And so, he leaned in again to kiss her.

From a distance, Tsubaki giggled as she watched the new couple kiss. "I wish you happiness, Maka-chan, Soul-kun." She whispered.

"Kid, you owe me twenty bucks." Liz grinned victoriously.

The young shinigami sighed. "That's really sad. There's a lot of asymmetry in that kiss."

Patty slapped Kid by his back. "I wonder what a symmetrical kiss would look like… show it to me with this giraffe, Kid!" she laughed as she pushed a giraffe stuffed toy towards Kid's face.

"Hey! Get that asymmetrical creature out of my face!" Kid shouted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GOD DIDN'T KNOW YOU'RE CONFESSING TONIGHT, SOUL!" Black Star shouted, placing his hands on his hips.

The couple broke their kiss and they moved away from each other when they heard that. Also, there were already a lot of people looking at them, thanks to Black Star's outburst. They blushed, looking at each other.

"There's one more thing I can teach you tonight." Soul whispered to her.

"What's that?" Maka asked, still blushing.

"Being cool and dealing with the pressure." Soul pulled her to him and pressed his lips with hers once again.

Maka beamed, "I think I can handle that." She mumbled against his lips before wrapping her arms around him again.

Cheers for the new couple who just made their relationship official roared from their venue. There were a lot of groans from Soul's fan girls and Maka's suitors though.

Soul sure loved teaching a genius.

His genius.

.

.

.

Yey! It's done! Writing that was rather fun. Though, I've probably posted this without reading it again for proofreading since I got too lazy so, please excuse the grammar and spelling errors. Hohoho… I'd like to read your reviews, guys. Please and thank you! I love you all.


End file.
